


Fog over the skyline is all-encompassing

by megilins



Series: Starless Nights [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Time, Marichat, Outdoor Sex, Rape, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins
Summary: Marinette craved the belonging she imagined only romantic partner would provide, but it turned out, simply letting the first guy who asks to put his penis anywhere near her was notit, orenough. Gradually she learned how to say no, at least to Luka‘s very worst ideas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal/Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Starless Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060721
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	Fog over the skyline is all-encompassing

Huffing and puffing, Marinette finally made it to the top of the stairs. Ever the encouraging Luka was a few steps ahead, even with a guitar slung across his back. Without hesitation he opened the trashy door leading to the top of the flat roof of an abandoned hospital building on the residential outskirt of Paris.  


„Ta-da!“ Luka exclaimed as Marinette made it outside.  


„So, what do you say?“ he came up to her, closing the distance between them, slowly taking her into an embrace. Marinette tried to not show her discomfort on her face. Squatting in an abandoned half-demolished building an hour away from home was not what she imagined when Luka asked her on a date. Not that she needs expensive dinner date, or to go to an exclusive premiere to a theater. A walk by the Seine, or a bike ride in a park would be fun enough. Although, she was not even sure if it was a real date, in which case it doesn‘t really matter? Marinette needed to broaden her horizons anyway, to get out of her comfort zone, to try new things, with new people...  


„Luka, I think-... I think I want to go home.“  


„Why?“  


„What if the police shows up? Aren’t we trespassing? I can’t stop feeling like I’m being watched... This is the exact sort of place I imagine drug addicts to meet up in.“  


Luka only laughed at this. „Don’t worry Marinette, stoners come here only on Fridays.“ And Marinette once again couldn’t tell if he is joking or being serious, his tone of voice playful, yet saying something completely believable.  


Luka released Marinette to pull her into a side hug as he gestured towards the sky: „Just look at this view – isn’t it beautiful?“  


Marinette hid her face into Luka’s neck, so she wouldn’t have to see the grey streets of apartment buildings below. She was far from charmed as she was spoiled by many many many moonlit meet ups at the top of Eiffel Tower with her trusted partner. Those were the moments she felt the most content and at peace. After capturing an akuma, just being allowed to be with no obligations and expectations with Chat... How could it compare to this washed out foggy „rendezvous“ with a... what even is Luka to her? They did go out _a few times_ , he would text her very steamy messages _constantly_ , they kissed to greet and to say goodbye (even on the mouth), but whenever she tried to sit down and ask him, or at least tell him about her feelings, he would whip out his guitar, play a few notes and proclaim that that is how he feels, leaving her figure out the melody on her own.  


„Did you bring the blanket?“ he asked as he put down his guitar case. Marinette only nodded as she unpacked a baby blue blanket from her backpack, feeling a bit lightheaded all of a sudden. Everything was washed out, as if the world was turning into a black-and-white film, even Luka’s hair seemed less vibrant.  


„It seems very cold regardless.“ Marinette said quietly, considering her options. When Luka asked her a month ago, the question seemed very abstract and far away. Despite having amazing friends and supportive family, she can’t help but feel very lonely, especially as an only child. Plus, it’s somewhat awkward to always be the third or even fifth wheel. The most frustrating part is, she feels absolutely helpless, since she can’t even ask out the boy she likes, because every time she tries to talk to him, she either completely freezes or stutters uncontrollably. With Luka, everything seems so effortless an easy, since he is the one who always initiates.  


„Which is why you dressed in this very practical outfit,“ Luka smirked as he ran his hands up and down from her waist to hips. It was true, she came prepared, underneath her autumn parka wearing a long dress with over-knee socks. But. But...  


„Although it is a shame I won’t get to see you...“  


„Luka, I-...“ Marinette closed her eyes, as to make it easier for her to talk, but this time it didn’t help. She froze. She got stuck. Who was she to reject him, when he was the first (and maybe the last) to ever notice her past her awkwardness?  


„Shhh, now come here,” he maneuvered them to the blanket spread on the roof, placing Marinette on his lap, snaking his hand underneath her skirt, holding her by the waist tight with the other. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and was thankful the position allowed her to hide her face into his shoulder or look past him at the city scape, instead of holding eye contact the whole time.  


The sun was quickly setting, partly because the apartment buildings were too high thus blocking the sunlight, and partly thanks to the everlasting November fog, which appeared two days ago.  


„I think you’re ready now,“ Luka said as he wiped his hand on the inside of her thigh. He spread her legs even wider on top of him. Marinette quickly produced a condom from her pocket, hoping he would not ask her to put it on him, since she had no idea how to go about it.  


Luka put it on as quickly as possible and grabbed her by her hips. Marinette found some purchase on his shoulders as she slowly descended on him. It was fine at first, maybe even pleasant. Her breathing got a bit labored out of nervousness. It took her a minute to get in the first few centimeters, but then it started to sting. She tried to go up, but Luka held onto her with enough strength and she didn’t feel like fighting against it. When she tried to squirm away, it only stirred him to hold onto her tighter, pulling her down even more and more and more, until he was fully sheathed inside. Marinette was breathing heavily, she knew he could feel it on his neck and she knew he could hear her. It seemed to encourage him to quicken his pace, and she was too embarrassed to tell him she is in fact breathing so hard to cope with the pain, not out of pleasure. Her eyes were screwed shut to contain the tears, but it didn‘t help and there was a huge wet splotch on Luka’s hoodie sleeve.  


As she was sitting like this, impaled over and over and over she wondered, how long it will take until she can go back home, and then she noticed, it was not so bad anymore. In fact, the pain almost completely subsided. And as this thought reached her mind, Luka stilled and then pushed her so she would lie down and he’d be on top of her. She could imagine this being beautiful and romantic moment, being outside, on her favorite blanket, the vast expanse of sky, with the moon barely visible through the fog, the sun already set behind the far apartment buildings. But then he grabbed her by her knees, lifted them over his shoulders, and she would swear she could feel him tearing something near her navel.  


„Beautiful and amazing, and – fuckable,“  


/////  


Marinette’s gaze was transfixed on the condom, as it snapped when he pulled it off, as it stretched when he tied it, as it fell flatly on the ground, filled with white goo, covered in blood, thankful their fluids would never mix.  


/////  


They parted at the nearest metro station, Luka hopping on different train than her much to Marinette’s relief.  


/////  


When she got home it was way past dinner, but she wasn’t hungry. She went straight to her room, finished her homework and went to sleep without checking her phone or e-mail, letting the blood dry into the fibers of the blanket.  


/////  


From then on, things got worse. Marinette craved the belonging she imagined only romantic partner would provide, but it turned out, simply letting the first guy who asks to put his penis anywhere near her was not it, or enough. Gradually she learned how to say no, at least to Luka‘s very worst ideas.  


„You know – can I remove the condom? – It would – feel different.“  


„Do you remember my friend Aurore? Could I ask her to meet with us next time?“  


„How would you feel about me, eating fruit out of your... you?“  


/////  


Marinette woke up feeling tired, which was not unusual. As Ladybug she often had to stay up late or sneak out in the middle of the night to save the city of Paris from an akuma. As Marinette she had a lot of responsibilities as well, ranging from schoolwork, household chores, helping her parents at the bakery, or an occasional babysitting. But she knew what was the reason today.  


This was the type of tiredness she always felt after an outing with Luka. Meeting him was always stressful. She found herself to be often dreading it. But at the same time she couldn’t stop. In some sick twisted way, in the anticipation of their outing she felt beautiful and wanted. On the other hand, she had to stop, because as soon as they actually met, he was making her feel stressed and worthless.  


Marinette put on some clothes before heading down to grab something for breakfast, ignoring her throbbing head. Lately the weather hasn’t been very nice, it was often cold and rainy – unluckily that did not discourage Luka from meeting her, and stripping at least the most strategic part of her outfit, outdoors.  


“Marinette, you are burning! Let me take your temperature,” Tom exclaimed as soon as he glanced at Marinette, sitting at the dining table. He turned off the burner on the stove, halting the process of making pancakes for a few minutes and he ran up to Marinette, touching her forehead and cheeks with the backs of both his hands.  


Marinette didn’t manage to say anything before her dad hauled her to the sofa with a stack of pancakes and ran up to her room to get her her fluffy bathrobe.  


She got sick a lot lately. Almost always after she went out with Luka. And she was getting fed up with it. She resolved to spend this day at home being productive. And by productive she meant drafting an e-mail to Luka and maybe even do something about that bloody blanket stashed under her bed.  


/////  


“Dupain-Cheng?” Miss Bustier asked as she was filling out the attendance sheet.  


“She’s not here,” Alya answered, since Marinette did not come to school – again.  


During the break Alya, Nino and Adrien congregated on a bench in the locker room, when Alya’s phone ringed. Nino looked over her shoulder to read the message as well and Adrien looked up from his own phone to them.  


“Do you guys know, what’s up with Marinette?” he asked.  


“She just texted me. She says she has a nasty cold – again. I can’t with this girl. Soon she will spend more days at home than at school.”  


“She was getting sick pretty often lately,” Nino observed.  


“Let’s hope it’s not anything serious. The weather was terrible this winter and as soon as one flu season ends another one starts,” Alya said after she texted Marinette back, wishing her speedy recovery. Adrien’s expression darkened. Rationally, he was positive there was nothing wrong with Marinette. On the other hand, he also couldn’t help himself but shiver anytime he got reminded of the mysterious cough his mother suffered in the months before her demise.  


/////  


_Luka,_  


_I don’t like the way I feel when we go out together. I would like I better if we did things regular friends do, like go see a movie, go for a bike ride, or to a coffeeshop, but since you refuse to do any of those things, I don’t even feel like your friend anymore. However you still say you consider me to be your friend, so I hope me telling your “friend” Aurore about what you do with me will change that. I can be not nice when I want to. Please don’t write to me again and don’t try to meet with me._  


_M._  


Marinette refused to proofread the email she wrote to Luka. She wrote and sent similar ones at least 10 times in the span of the last 6 months and now it felt like she already knew by heart all the points.  


It was quite late. She’d already spend her evening switching between chatting with the “friend” Aurore online and deciding what to do with the blanket, when she heard a stray Chat Noir meowing on her balcony.  


As for Aurore, she hoped she could save the girl from being lied to and cheated on, but the more Marinette explained, the less Aurore seemed to believe her. No matter what, it would hopefully make Luka hate Marinette, or at least dislike her enough not to want to have sex with her anymore, and that was the main goal of tonight.  


As for the blanket, for starters she cut out all the bloody parts. And as for what to do next, she was still undecided. There was always the option to throw it away with no fuss, but she couldn’t throw away so much good fabric in good conscience. Plus, at this point, after 6 months of keeping it under her bed, she wanted to keep it, out of spite. She didn’t want to let Luka take this away from her as well. It was her blanket, it will always be hers, and he simply refused to let him ruin it. Even though, he actually already did. But that was not the point. The point was, that she could cut it up into small pieces and make stuffed animals to donate to the dog shelter? Or cut it up and use it for patchwork? As little rags in the bathroom? Cut it into strips and make a carpet somehow? He might have taken her first sexual experience, her time, her health, her energy… But not the blanket, she would simply not let him take it from her no matter what.  


“You are very mild with him. It’s not even _strongly worded_ \- it’s almost too polite,” Chat Noir said as he was reading her screen from behind her shoulder.  


“I could go over to his house and punch him…” Marinette tapped her chin as if she were deep in thought, “but then I would have to actually see him one more time and I don’t feel like I want that to happen.”  


“I will gladly be the messenger, delivering both the message and the punches.”  


“We can’t have Paris’ most handsome superhero go about punching civilians!” Marinette laughed and tried to act nonchalant, but her hands actually trembled a bit as she hovered it over the keyboard. She exhaled, preparing to send the message, but she got stuck. She couldn’t move.  


“He’s a _rapist_ , superheroes are allowed to punch those anytime, day and night,” Chat looked at her with much sorrow, took her hand in his and noticed her unshed tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes.  


“Chat-…” Marinette broke down, quiet sobs escaping her involuntarily. She hugged Chat tightly around the waist. It was a bit awkward at first, since she was sitting on a chair and he was standing next to her, but soon they found comfortable position, with Chat stroking her hair and Marinette, pressing her cheek against his stomach.  


“Chat, I know-… I know it’s stupid, but – could you send it – the email, could you send it?” Marinette looked up at him and released him from her grasp.  


“Of course, Princess,” he stroked her hair one more time and she closed her eyes with contentment.  


Then she beamed up at him and grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk. “I sure am a mess today, huh?” she laughed through tears, as she dried her face off with the tissue. She moved her chair to the side to make enough space for Chat in front of the computer and she watched him as he grabbed the mouse and hit send.  


“It’s not stupid,” he said as he closed all the programs and then the computer itself, “you could ask me to do anything and it would never be stupid, but this, today – Marinette, it’s normal to be anxious and scared, especially when you have to deal with a guy like this.”  


“Oh, Kitty!” Marinette stood up and embraced Chat. Tears were once again streaming down her face, but she could feel her distress slowly dissipating. It was more like crying from the relief that something horrible is finally over.  


“I just-… sometimes I feel so incredibly alone. And with him – I thought meeting up with him would help. And the worst part is, it did help – a bit. But it also hurt me – a lot,” her voice was a bit muffled as she was pressing her face against his chest.  


“You’re not alone,” Chat whispered into her hair as he held her tight, stroking her back. Her breath was slowly evening out until she completely stopped crying.  


Marinette released him from the hug, her face still wet from tears, but she seemed happy and relaxed for the first time in months. Chat tilted his head and booped her on the nose.  


“Now go pee and brush your teeth, so I can tuck you in, Princess.”  


Marinette laughed at that out loud, and it was Chat’s turn to finally relax, now that he finally saw the small pieces of real Marinette peeking through, after months of now explained and quite unnerving gloominess.  


“Yes, mom,” she said and opened the hatch to the staircase to go down to the bathroom. In the meantime, Chat went to the loft where he straightened the comforter over the blankets.  


He tried to not let the twinge of helplessness overcome him fully, but his mind was full of doubts and what-ifs. Why did not Marinette confide in him, as Char or Adrien? Could he have done something to help her earlier so she wouldn’t have to suffer for months?  


One thing he was sure of – he needed to speak to Ladybug about the situation and make her reconsider giving the snake miraculous to Luka. In the span of past 6 months he proved he is not worthy of being a hero, especially not the one whose power is second chance. Especially not when Marinette – is Multimouse. Gruesome images of a snake eating a mouse in an endless loop of second chances invaded Chat’s thoughts just as Marinette came up and closed the hatch of the staircase.  


She climbed up the ladder to the loft and found Chat sitting on her bed, deep in thought. When he noticed her, he flashed her a gloomy smile and made room for her to climb into bed. He pulled the comforter over her shoulders, so high, only the top half of her face peeked out from under it.  


“Thank you, Chat,” Marinette said quietly under the cover, “for being there for me, today and all the other times too.”  


Chat brushed the hair from her face with fondness in his eyes.  


“Good night, Princess,” he said before he put a quick peck on Marinette’s forehead. He then held her hand until he could hear he breath evenly and she stopped stirring. He brought it up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles, carefully put it under covers. He allowed himself one last look at her sleeping form illuminated by the moonlight and then he snuck out of her room – closing the window behind him.  



End file.
